Hear You Calling My Name
by BitterBlueJay
Summary: When Jeanette, a normal chipette who's always had an over-active imagination, wakes up in the hospital after an accident, she discovers she's anything but normal when she starts reading everybody's mind! Unable to control her new 'miracle' however, and overwhelmed with everyone's thoughts including her own, will she ever be able to think straight again and live in the normal world?


Hi there! My name's Jeanette, and as far as anyone else is concerned, I'm pretty normal. I go to school, have fun with my friends and two sisters, and enjoy general merriment. I mean, sure I perform at a bunch of concerts, and I'm hardly a foot tall… Well maybe I'm not totally normal. I guess I have some explaining to do; I'm kind of a little famous. Me, my sisters and a trio of male chipmunks all live together with a kindly man named Dave. How weird could that be (doesn't sound weird to me)? Chipmunks? What? I HAVE to be human to be normal? Hardly sounds fair. Fine, as much as I want to be normal, here are the facts: I'm a chipette, as are my sisters, Brittany and Eleanor. Along with the chipmunks, we sing, dance, go to school, and live life to the fullest (mostly). NORMALLY. Got it? Can I at least say I'm normal for a chipmunk (ignoring the fact that I can talk and sing…)? Sure, I'm a little above average height, and I need glasses in order to see more than a foot in front of me. And my fur is darker than most… moving on.

My older sister, Brittany, is a little… eccentric. She's a total fashionista. Seriously, if you so much as touch one of her magazines or mess up one of her many outfits for the day I'd fear for your life. Otherwise she's caring and beautiful. The media even coined her as "The Pink Beauty." I couldn't have a more loyal sibling. Do I get jealous sometimes? No, not really. She's the main vocals in our band most of the time and I'm perfectly okay with that. I don't like being the center of attention, but I wanna be there.

 _I tried picturing myself as the center star, singing most of the vocals and everyone screaming my name alone. My sisters on either side of me, and lights burning down bright, heating up the cold stage floor that sent chills up my body. Would my voice crack? Or would it be as powerful as Brittany's? All the interviewers would come to me straight after the concert and ask me all sorts of personal questions and getting me to pose for pictures. I wonder what my nickname would be._

As for my younger sister, Eleanor, she's definitely more of a motherly figure. She can be rather sarcastic at times, though. But she's REALLY athletic despite being SLIGHTLY larger than me and Brit. She's always so kind, and she makes the BEST chocolate cake… Now for the chipmu-

"Jeanette," Brittany called from down the stairs of our lovely home, "are you coming? We're already running late. Hurry up!" A quick glance at the clock told me just how much of a drama queen my sister was.

 _"_ _AHHH!" The beautiful chipette screamed as the masked munk surprised her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach._

 _"_ _So, it was true," She thought, "All the stories and news reports were true. There really is a killer on the loose…"_

 _And with that she dropped to the ground unconscious, fearing the worst._

 _"_ _Wow," The munk said, "She fainted…"_

School didn't start until 8:30 and it was only ten after. Even if we walked we could get there with time to spare, but Dave was gracious enough to supply us with rides. Not wanting to hear anymore whining from Brittany, I made haste, stumbling down each individual step. This house wasn't exactly built for chipmunks, but Dave was able to make a few modifications (for example, doorknobs at a reasonable height that allowed us to come and go as we please without much hassle). Unfortunately, smaller stairs were not such an improvement, so each day, I stumble, trip, and sometimes successfully ascend and descend each step. I'm kind of the clumsy type. Normal, but clumsy.

One by one, the six of us filed out of the house and buckled into the car, ladies first. Brittany, in her cute pink shirt, skirt and denim jacket, looked ready to conquer whatever a high school had to throw at her. Her auburn hair in a business style ponytail easily put my messy treetop to shame. And her tail looked so pampered. How many times did she brush it a day? A hundred? A thousand?

 _The fair lady trapped in the high tower sat on her bed brushing her tail, the most luxurious in all the land, waiting for the witch to bring her lunch._

Looking at her always made me question why I never paid more attention to my looks.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of them all._

Sure, looks weren't everything, but even I had to admit they were nice to have. Whenever I look at myself in a mirror I'm not disappointed, but not totally thrilled either. I have a slender figure, but sometimes I think overly so. Maybe I'm just too harsh on myself.

Eleanor typically wears a green cardigan with a teal skirt, and today was no exception. Combined with her twin blondish pigtails, she epitomized the word "cute." I didn't care what others thought about her size, she was impossible not to love. In my purple, striped long-sleeve and skirt, my sisters would show me up anywhere.

 _Mirror Mirror…_

Next came the boys. Alvin first with his rather dominating personality pushed his brothers out of the way to get his spot. Though good at heart and usually with the best intentions in mind, he was definitely known as the trouble-maker, wearing his red hoodie with an "A" on it.

 _"_ _Help! Help!" The little boy-munk cried, "Wolf! Wolf!" Help would in fact arrive, though it wasn't needed. For the boy who cried wolf was merely playing a practical joke on the nearby woodsmen. When asked where the wolf was, the munk said in a scared, innocent voice, "It ran off. I hid in the bushes and tricked the wicked wolf's nose." Not amused by this tale, the woodsmen went back to work._

 _The next day, the munk was bored yet again and decided to play another joke on the woodsmen._

 _"_ _Help!" He cried, "Wolf!" But when the woodsmen arrived no wolf could be found. When asked where the wolf was, the munk said in a scared, innocent voice, "It ran off. I climbed the tree and hid, tricking the wicked wolf's eyes." Not amused by this tale, the woodsmen went back to work._

 _The next day, the munk visited the same fields near the same woods as he always did. And around the same time that he planned on crying wolf, he heard rustling in a nearby brush. Upon investigating the brush, the munk was attacked - chased by a ferocious, munk-eating wolf!_

 _"_ _Help!" He cried, "Wolf! Wolf!" Unamused with his previous antics, the woodsmen continued their work and after some time, the crying stopped._

If I had a nickel for every time I thought that the yellow 'A' stood for anarchy, I wouldn't need to be a famous singer. Next came the food-obsessed Theodore. He's almost too innocent to be real, and my overactive imagination often wondered if he lead some sort of secret double-life and that the thick green hoodie he wears is just an act.

 _Sweet, chubby Theodore scanned his paw on a particularly dirty spot on the wall beside his bed. Double-checking to make sure no one was around, he then proceeded to mumble something under his breath. Suddenly, the wall slid open and the chipmunk climbed in, credentials ready in one hand. The metal pathway (it looked much like a vent) seemed to lead him underground. Finally, the end of the path, dimly lit by a flickering bulb revealed a laptop with a webcam._

 _"_ _Special agent, Theodore," The chipmunk said, revealing his ID in front of the camera, "Reporting for duty."_

However, Theo was best friends with Ellie, so even if his secret double-life was frowned upon, there was nothing I could do about it.

Last, but not least, Simon hopped in. It was hard to even think about him without a blush creeping its way onto my cheeks, and it was even harder to describe such a munk. He just had so many qualities that made him so… dreamy. I found him handsome with his round, black glasses and blue sweater. His dark fur and tall stature often came to me in my dreams. He was my best friend and if I was more courageous I might ask him to be more at some point. Oh well, as long as he's in my life in SOME way, shape or form, I'm happy. My dashing munk in shining armour…

 _A ferocious roar tore through the night and flames spewed out of the scaly creature's mouth. The ocean blue feathers on top of the fair knight's helmet, though singed, remained intact, and the chipmunk raised his sword._

 _"_ _Your reign of terror has come to an end!" He shouted, swinging his blade. Another, pain-soaked roar and the winged beast was down. "Fair maiden," He called up to the castle, "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Oh, you have slain the dragon!" She replied in awe, "Heroic knight of the kingdom, we are forever in your debt."_

 _After a long, hardy feast, the knight, having revealed his handsome face, proposed to the maiden, and the two rode off together on his trusty steed._

Today was like any other day. We arrived at school; Simon, being the genius that he was, a little more eager than the others. He was always ready for new educational experiences. While I am one of the smarter chipmunks in our group of six, I wasn't as open as he was. I swear, it's not that I prefer to keep to myself – I'm just a little shy (not one of my redeeming qualities). Sometimes I wish I could have been born more like Brittany. She was so confident in everything she did.

Anyway, school was boring as usual (seriously, they're not even trying to make it challenging) and phys-ed was a typical disaster. The balls were oversized and nearly impossible to throw or kick, and the uneven floor of the indoor gym had me tripping over myself all class. Honestly, I was kind of excited for the day to end. Dave said during the ride to school that he had some amazing news. Ohh, I just couldn't stand surprises! I wondered what it could be. I prayed it wasn't another family cruise. Maybe something a little less eccentric, but equally fun. A day at the beach? Nah, not important enough. Or maybe it had something to do with our careers? I've always wondered if we could break out into the movie or TV business! But we probably weren't famous enough yet. The day was so close to being over it was hard to contain myself!

 _Ring! Ring!_ Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of this dreadfully boring day. Now normally, being the good student I was, I would have gone over any notes I might have taken before heading out to the car, but today I convinced Simon otherwise. He was in almost every class of mine (a distraction I was happy to have) and we usually partnered up for projects and whatnot because you know… convenience.

"Can we skip the notes just for today?" I asked, jumping over to his desk and nearly sliding off. Lucky for me Simon had quick reflexes, catching me with his strong, warm hands.

"Careful," He said, readjusting his glasses after pulling me up, "And sure. Can't wait to hear what Dave has to say either, huh?" He's so intuitive…

"You can see right through me." I giggled nervously.

 _Breaking through the front door on a dark and stormy night, an over-clothed figure, about the size of a chipette, approached the front desk._

 _"_ _I'd like a room for the night." She said timidly. The receptionist looked up from her work and squinted through her thin glasses. The dark figure's body was totally covered from head to toe, and even her eyes were hidden in darkness behind her purple glasses_

 _"_ _Sure thing," She said casually, "Make yourself at home. Take off your hat, coat, and scarf, and feel free to warm up in our luxurious spa." She was of course upselling a hot bath, but even still that sounded heavenly._

 _"_ _N-No, thank you." The chipette denied hectically, "A night's rest is all I need."_

 _Later that night…_

 _"_ _Complimentary room service." The receptionist knocked on the chipette's door. Curious after hearing a rapid shuffling, she turned the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. Curiouser, the receptionist entered the room. Her shock was not towards the broken lamp that lay on the floor, nor was it to the scattered clothes. No, her terror was geared towards the figure, cloaked in instant coffee and noticeable only by her glasses, now cracked, that floated about without a head to rest on._

"It's like you can read my mind!"

Simon laughed, "Now THAT would be an incredible feat, reading a mind like yours." What did he mean by that? Was that a compliment or an insult? Did he mean I had a strange mind or a brilliant one? I left it at that awkward silence, a presence we were no doubt familiar with by now in this stage of our relationship (lord knows we've had more than enough of our fair share). Could that be a prophecy of things to come?

 _"_ _My dear, Jeanette." He whispered into my ear, "Our adventures have brought us together for good reason. To share in each other's sorrow and laughter, to love and to hold forever and ever. Be mine, my love."_

"Jeanette?" Simon said, already at the far end of my desk, having packed my notes and supplies (such a gentleman), "Are you coming?" His smile forced me to reciprocate, my face beet red, "Don't worry, I'll carry your bag." He offered, me too anxious to deny his generosity.

 _"_ _Hey, dummy!"_ I thought to my inner self, _"Can't you see he's flirting with you? He's pulling a cliché 'I wanna date you' move! Flirt Back! Show him what you got."_

 _"_ _NO!"_ I argued, _"Bad Jeanette. He's just being nice. Don't listen to yourself – she's a fool."_

 _"_ _OR… He's hoping for a positive reaction. He wants you, RESPOND!"_

 _"_ _OR… He's just being himself. His perfect self. STOP IT!"_ The argument with myself promptly ended as we approached the car. Even without going over our notes we were the last ones there. As usual, Alvin and Brittany were in the middle of a heated argument over nothing, stopping only to scold us for taking so long. Theodore's tummy was louder than both of them combined and his incessant whining to Eleanor was already getting on my nerves.

"Would you two just get in so Dave can tell us the news!" Alvin demanded, forcing Brittany to hush with a finger to the lips. I couldn't help but notice a blush paint her cheeks rosy red as she bit him. "Owww… Come on, Dave. Everyone's here, tell us the news already!"

"Calm down, Alvin." Dave said sternly, waiting till the hyperactive munk was settled, and then altered his tone a complete 180 degrees, "Okay guys, guess what? I got you all booked on a national television concert, taking place right here in town!" I guess I should've mentioned earlier that in addition to being our caretaker, Dave also manages our careers. You know, keeps our finances in check, books concerts and the occasional tour, etc… Anyway, this was a big deal! We normally only did local shows and to be on TV… What the heck was he thinking?! This was terrifying. Being on TV was only ever a fantasy, F-I-C-T-I-O-N! As in, never to become reality. What if I messed up? Oh, God…

"Umm, Dave?" I peeped nervously, "Just how many people will be watching?" It couldn't be that much, could it? Who watches concerts on TV?

"Millions!" Dave exclaimed, "Not to worry, you all get massive career credit, and I don't have to worry about the dangers of travel or you guys missing school. It's perfect." Not how I would describe perfect… Perfect in my dictionary sounded a little cozier than that.

"Finally," Brittany's eyes flashed, "overnight stardom here I come." She turned to me and Eleanor, "Do you have any idea what this means?"

 _"_ _Two nights of anxiety and crying myself to sleep?"_ I thought, _"Followed by living the rest of my life in total embarrassment, with a slight chance of constant fear."_ Sufficed to say, I wasn't exactly keen on being in front of a video camera.

"Interviews!" Brittany stated without waiting for a real reply, balling her hands into mighty fists, "Fashion lines! Talk shows! This is our big break!" Really? Didn't that happen when we first sang at a concert?

 _"_ _We're on in 3… 2…"_

 _"_ _Alright, welcome back! Please welcome our next few guests for you tonight: the Chipettes!"_

 _Clapping echoes through the studio as three chipettes dressed hot in a new trend take their seats, and the first round of questions and laughing begins._

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Brit?" I asked.

"Nonsense!" Alvin bellowed triumphantly, "Now the whole world gets to see how awesome I am." Egomaniac alert… Seriously, how was no one else even the slightest bit nervous? Alvin and Brittany were confident as always, if not more so. Theo and Ellie looked excited, but easily exhibited other things on their mind. And Simon spent the rest of the ride home staring out the window, looking up at the cloudy sky above, as if he never heard a word Dave said. What was he thinking about? Was he nervous? Could it be-

"You all relax," Dave said, interrupting my train of thought, "You know most of the routine already. This is your chance to be flashy and show the world how great you are. Safe, but flashy. After a little rehearsal, what d'ya say to game night?"

/

Rehearsal was a disaster. I think everyone knew I was nervous. After several run-throughs of the routine, I still found ways to mess up: stepping over myself, forgetting to sing when too involved in the dance. All I can say is I'm glad I don't have to play a musical instrument as well or I might as well die. Simon was probably the first to catch on. He "messed up" too, but they looked staged and I think it was just so I didn't feel as bad, or to lighten the mood. It didn't work though, and I threw a grateful smile his way for the trouble. Simon seems distracted lately. He was silent the entire car ride home and during game night he hardly spoke a word unless absolutely necessary (yet he still somehow won most of the trivia games). He spent most of his time staring out the windows, looking up at the starless night above.

Game night eventually turned into movie night, neither of which relieved me of the stress the concert put on me. The movie was some action comedy about undercover cops. Again, I turned to Theodore. If anyone were to be undercover, it'd be him. It kept enough of my attention to keep me amused, but not so much that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. The room, dark and dreary, lit up only by the television and any outside lights, set a horrible tone for my mood. Dave had gone to bed, leaving more than enough room on the couch for six chipmunks. Only five still remained, however, including me. Simon was there just a second ago, at the end of the couch.

 _"_ _Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Mysterious Simon!" The chipmunk wore a dark cape and a top hat. He carried his magic wand in a thin cane with a beautifully carved handle, chiseled with pictures of birds and trees. With me, his beautiful assistant, right by his side, I helped the amazing chipmunk perform his tricks and illusions; spin the covered cage that contained a soon-to-be disappearing tiger, lock the heavy chains that he would no doubt be able to escape before he drowned, putting all my trust into him as he prepared to saw me in half…_

"Simon?" I chirped, "Where'd he go?" The others gave me little notice and hardly shushed me, uncaring for the concern I showed.

"Think he went to bed." Alvin mumbled in a zombified tone, "Now shh, this is the best part." Doubtful. Despite knowing I would miss the "best part" of a movie we could watch again later, I went looking for my magician. Sure enough, I found him in the room that the six of us shared (it's a large room, even if we were human, so it's not so bad). High up on the windowsill positioned between the two sets of triple bunk beds in the middle of the room was where Simon had vanished to. His silhouette at the top as the moonlight rained down was enough to cover me in his shadow. Though not asleep, he was unaware of my presence until I made myself known.

"Hey, Simon," I said nervously, not sure if I should leave him alone, "Are you alright?" He jumped to the sound of my voice, sharply looking away from his outdoor view.

"Of course," He smiled, "Are you?"

 _"_ _Fair maiden?"_

"You seem really nervous about the concert Saturday." He hopped down from the windowsill and grabbed my hand.

 _"_ _Marry me?"_

/

"Jeanette?" Simon said, snapping me awake, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes…" I whispered, my cheeks flushed. I quickly shook my head, "What? Sorry… I think I blacked out. Must be tired. Can you repeat yourself, please?" He smiled, but his eyes leered at me, wrought with worry. The heat in his hand burned into mine and I feared he'd feel my racing pulse through my tingling skin.

"I said," He began, "You shouldn't worry. You'll be up there with your sisters. And Alvin and Theodore. You won't be alone." He looked into my eyes, his sky-blue pearls deeper than space, "You'll have me up there too, in front of all those cameras. If you mess up I promise, I'll do something to make everyone forget all about it." I think I heard him, but most of my attention was still on his grasping hand. Was it me, or did it just get hotter in the room? My heart fluttered and I held each breath much longer than necessary.

"T-Thank you," I managed to say in between spouts of jargon.

 _"_ _My prince, my holiest of knights,"_

"Thank you, Simon." He winked and went back to his seat on the windowsill.

 _"_ _Yes, I_ _ **will**_ _marry you."_

What in God's name was that munk thinking of as he looked out into the freedom of the sky? Will I ever know? To read a mind like HIS… To read a mind like Simon's, now THAT would surely be a magnificent feat.


End file.
